Toph Beifong's Last Moments
by UndefeatableEditor13
Summary: Our esteemed Chief of Police Toph Beifong is on her deathbed as her sickness takes its toll. Everyone pays their respects, but it's hard to let go of your friend, sister, or mother just like that.


I put this horrible tragedy story under crossover, but I'm not so sure. For once, I have a story that''s NOT about shipping. Of course, we all love our Toph. Enjoy the story!

* * *

Katara was like her sister, the sister she never had. In fact, the whole Gaang was the supportive family she never had. Aang, Sokka, and Zuko: the brothers she enjoyed hitting; Katara and Suki: the sisters she had fun hanging out with. The wonderful adventures she shared with them are surely something that would last lifetimes.

Toph Beifong pondered considerably about the wonderful life she had while on her deathbed. She had come down with a sickness, and it was a painful way to die. Thankfully, she had enough time to spend and teach her 18 year old daughter, Lin, the ways of the Beifong Metalbending Technique. It was ensured that Lin was certainly going to be just like her mother.

The whole Gaang was standing next to her bed, spending the final moments of her life by reminiscing about the past memories of their youth. Even Bumi, Kya, and Tenzin, the kids she treated like her own children, were there to see her go. At age 48, she was the first to die out of all them. But at age 48, she had done so much already. She had set up a school, which now has many branches, and established the very first police force and was made Chief of Police. Certainly, Toph Beifong is a woman to remember.

It was hard, seeing the esteemed Chief of Police dying like this, but everyone knew that Toph didn't any of their pity or sadness. So they filled her last moments with happiness and wonderful memories. Each held her hand and squeezed it tightly as they said their last remarks.

Lin Beifong had the hardest time of them all. The Gaang left Toph and Lin alone and left the room.

"Mother..." Lin was starting, but Toph interrupted.

"Lin Beifong. I raised you never to cry, so what are those liquid drops doing flowing from your eyes?" Toph jokingly reprimanded while having tears in her eyes herself.

Lin smiled and hugged her mother. "Mom, I'm really going to miss you. I wanted to make sure you were truly okay with me and Tenzin dating, but... I love you, Mom. I love you so much."

Toph smiled and did a little bit of Earthbending. "Here, Lin. Something to remember me by. You can proudly say that this was the last thing the amazing Blind Bandit, Toph Beifong, Chief of Police did before her death," Toph joked.

Lin laughed again and gave her dearest mother a kiss on the cheek. It was then that Toph Beifong truly said her last words:

"Lin Beifong. I lived a fantastic life, and I think it's time I let you see that life. I told you stories about my adventures in my younger years, and now it's your turn. Live yourself a fantastic life, and never forget to tell your children about their amazing grandmother, Toph Beifong. I love you very much, Lin. I've loved the family I grew up with. I'm sure, certain, that these friendships last lifetimes, and as the Avatar gets reincarnated, so do friends... And family."

And at that, Toph Beifong dies. Lin checks her pulse, and finds no pulse at all. She feels the warmth in her mother's hands fade away; slowly, slowly, until it gets cold. Lin starts to cry. She could not help it. Toph would not want to see her like this, but Lin could not help it. Even in death, Toph was perfect. She ended her words at a perfect time, and she even closed her eyes as if she knew at that exact moment, she was going to die.

Katara hears her sobs and rushes in. "Lin? What's- Oh. Ohhhhh..."

Katara realizes Toph's pale face and realizes she is dead. Gone forever. Death is not something that can be healed.

Everyone soon realizes Toph's decease and starts to grieve.

Katara gently touches Toph's cheek. "Oh, Toph... Sugar Queen really is being a wussy right now, don't you think?"

"I think, maybe, I liked her calling me Twinkle Toes," Aang said sadly as he put his hand on Katara's shoulder.

"I miss the way she punches my shoulder already," Sokka reminisced as he clasped one of Toph's cold hands tightly. Suki smiled sadly and squeezed Sokka's shoulder.

"The Melon Lord is the Lord of the People-Who-Don't-Win..." Even Suki mourns for the esteemed Chief of Police.

"Aunt Toph..." Kya and Bumi whispered sorrowfully.

Tenzin, however, was busy comforting Lin. "Lin... Ssh, ssh..." He gave her a hug and kissed the top of her head tenderly.

Even Fire Lord Zuko who was normally very cold started to notice that uncapped tears were flowing out of his eyes. He tried to hold back, but it was hard not to cry when this woman who was 4 years younger than him he treated like a sister, has died. He mumbled, "Our esteemed Chief of Police... Toph Beifong... dead..."

For a while, everyone just stood there, thinking of all the good times they had with their precious Toph Beifong. Toph Beifong, who had the monster strength that kept the whole group together; Toph Beifong, who was expected to be an obedient and weak little girl, but is now one of the most successful and strongest woman in Republic City. Toph Beifong may not be feminine at all, but she was a sister, mother, and aunt to all of them. Toph Beifong is someone that deserves to be remembered.

_"Team Avatar. Forever together; never apart. One in spirit, body, and mind."_


End file.
